


The Campaign

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: The Supernormals (and Ed) meet up for their monthly D&D session. Violet, the aggravated DM, has put her foot down. She is not going to have another session like the last one, /Edward/.





	The Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my piece I worked hard on for the Paranatural Zine :D As a little bonus I've added the character sheets I made for reference! Let me know if the links doesn't work!!

Character sheets:

Cody - [ Robin Highway ](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1500470)

Jeff - [ Sir Cogsman ](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1500593)

Lisa - [ Raven Tapster ](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1500606)

Ed - [ Muse Muuse the Greatest Entertainer ](https://www.myth-weavers.com/sheet.html#id=1500547)

 

Jeff adjusted his backpack as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His hand shook as he pressed the doorbell. Oh he was late, so very very late. The plastic sword in his bag gently tapped his neck as he re-adjusted his bag again. Maybe, maybe he won't get penalized this time. After all, Lisa wasn't in charge, and won't be for a long time. The gods have blessed him.

The door clicked and creaked open. When he saw the pointed hat, his heart sank, but soared soon as Violet's face peered into view. She raised an eyebrow. "Does thy paladin have thy sword?" She asked.  
  
Jeff pulled out his sword, got on his knee, and bowed his head. "Yes, oh great and powerful goddess of the game."  
  
Violet snorted. "Yeah, yeah, come in." Jeff bounced to his feet, beaming. "You're lucky we haven't started yet." She said as Jeff walked past her, "Our rogue refused to go on without his trusted friend even though Ms. Tapster was ready to force your character to drink a sleeping potion."

They passed framed pictures covering the walls. He could see baby pictures and family portraits through the glass. The scent of baked bread waffed the air. Violet opened the door leading down to the basement. She pressed her hands against the walls as she slowly made her way down. Jeff poked his head in the kitchen, seeing the piles of unwashed dishes discarded in the sink. A plate of oatmeal cookies on an ornate purple dish called out to him. The protest squeaking of the stairs reminded him there was a time and place for cookies, but not now.

Jeff pressed his fingers against the walls and grasped the study railing as he made his way down the creaking wooden stairs. He ignored the chipping paint and the opened parts of the stairs where monsters could grab your ankles and tug and-. He shook his head and kept on descending. The cement floor, painted a grayish blue, echoed his footsteps and sounds of laughter. He turned the corner to find the large dining room table piled with snacks and drinks, as well as papers and pencils.

Lisa leaned on the table and winked at Violet. Cody beamed at Jeff and waved at him. "I saved you a spot!!"  
  
Ed leaned back in his chair, twirling his recorder. "We were wondering if you had fallen down a well again..." His glasses flashed, " _Sir Cogsman_."

Jeff knocked his heels together and bowed. "My apologies for my lateness. I had forgotten to pick out my spells beforehand and-"  
  
Violet sat behind her DM screen and sighed. "It's fine Jeff. Just so long as you remembered your dice and character sheet," she sent a glare in Ed's direction. He tweeted at her with his recorder, "unlike a certain bard."  
  
Ed tweeted again and grinned. "I told you-"  
  
"Your excuses are wearing thin." Violet rubbed her eyes, "Okay, let's get into this before I kick you all out." She cleared her throat and pulled out her tablet from underneath a couple of beaten up notebooks.

 

_The Crooked Tavern -_

_As you awake from a restful night you all collectively return downstairs for a bit of breakfast. The scent of freshly baked bread, sizzling bacon, and cooked eggs catch your nose. The tussle from last night’s events still show. Broken table and chairs rest in the back corner. The Muse shaped hole has been covered over with a tarp to keep out the cold chill of the morning._

 

“What do you do?” Violet asked the table.

Ed grinned. “I go check out the tarp.”

“Roll for investigation.”

“I don’t have my-” he was cut off by a die thrown at his face.

“Roll for investigation.” Violet repeated.

_Muse checked the tarp. He scratched his scraggly golden beard and tried to peek behind the tarp._

_“You’ve done enough damage to the wall!” the very tired elven bartender shouted._

Jeff sat up straight in his chair. “I’d like to talk to-” he checked over his notes, “Elkas, was it?”

Violet nodded. _Recognition caught in his slightly red eyes_ . _“Ah! The ruffians from last night.” Elkas greeted, polishing a piece of glassware, “Sleep well?”_

Lisa leaned on the table. “I cast thaumaturgy.”   _Raven leaned on the counter. Her eyes glowed green for a moment. “We slept very well, Elkas.”_

Violet checked her dice and stared at Lisa. “He is not phased by your intimidation tactic. He works in customer service, he’s seen scarier.” Lisa leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

_“Good. So, are you going to buy something to eat?” Elkas asked, still polishing the glass, not giving Raven a second glance._

_“What’s the special?” Sir Cogsman asked approaching the counter._

_Elkas hummed. “Pancakes.”_

“Waffles are better.” Cody mumbled under his breath.

Violet stared at him. “Roll to see if they have waffles.”

“20 sided?”

“Yes.” A crystal blue dice bounced off the table and rolled close to Jeff’s papers. Cody stared at it, not daring to say a word. “What is it Cody?”

Lisa leaned over her brother’s shoulder and snorted. “He rolled a nat 1.”

_Elkas gave Robin an apologetic look. "Hate to say it, but the iron isn't working. It got busted in the brawl from last night."_

Cody slowly turned towards Ed, who started to slump in his chair. “From the brawl last night.” Cody’s voice was cold, and this time it wasn’t from eating ice cream.

Lisa took a sip from her mug. "Our musical accompaniment may have started the brawl dear brother, but you have forgotten," she gazed at him from behind her tea, "you used a makeshift weapon during it." Jeff slapped his hands over his mouth in shock. Violet hid behind her DM screen to try and compose herself.

Violet cleared her throat. "You did roll a critical failure, Cody. I had to punish accordingly."  
  
Cody slouched in his chair. "I know. But the waffles. Why did you have to take it out on them?" Lisa patted his shoulder while sipping her tea.  
  
_With the orders set, Elkas went to work. The group sat at a nearby, unbroken table to discuss and digest the plans for the days ahead._

Ed shoved a handful of cheese crackers in his mouth. "Wat iff w-"  
  
Lisa shot him a glare. "Thaumaturgy." _Raven's eyes glistened dangerous red. "Talk with your mouthful again and the last thing you will taste is thy own blood."_  
  
Ed swallowed. _"Yes, ma'am." Muse said, sitting straighter in his chair._  
  
_Raven's eyes shifted back almost instantly. She stabbed her egg, spilling out the yolk's contents. "Now, what were you saying?"_  
  
Ed waved his hand in the air. _"Why don't we, ya know just steal it?"_  
  
_Robin shook his head. "I am not breaking into a lady's home for a book."_

  
_Cogsman nodded. "I agree. We could just ask for it."_

Lisa and Ed exchanged glances. "But where's the fun in that?"

"Alright," Violet said, flipping through her notes, "not to derail you, but I just want you all to make a perception roll."  
  
Dice hit the table.  
  
Ed sighed. "9"  
  
Jeff grinned. "13"  
  
Lisa smirked as she winked at Violet. "17"  
  
Cody beamed. "15"  
  
Violet "Ed you didn't notice anything." _Muse stared at the sausage on his plate before stabbing it with a fork and devouring it._ "You're too engrossed in your food. Jeff, Lisa, Cody you all sense something is watching you."  
  
Lisa rolled the dice between her fingers. "Vi, I rolled a 17. I sensed a little stronger than the cat and lizard."

Violet sighed. "Fine....make an arcane check." Everyone but Lisa sat straight in their seats.  
  
Large purple die rolled across the table. Lisa's eyebrow twitched. "And with a +2 that is 18."  
  
_Robin’s fur bristled. His eyes scanned the room. Cogsman shifted in his seat as he took another bite of pancake. Raven closed her eyes and dug deep inside. She inhaled. Exhaled._  
_  
_ They weren't alone.

Lisa took another sip of her tea. "Well, great and powerful dungeon master, who is it? What does Raven sense?"  
  
Violet's papers stopped rustling. "Perhaps here is not a good place to discuss your quest." She stood up and handed Lisa a small folded piece of paper.  
_  
_ Lisa squinted at her before reading her advice. _Raven's eyes open quickly. She leaned in, towards the others. "Finish breakfast. We need to leave. No more discussion." Everyone stared at her suspiciously before heeding her words._

_The party met in Raven's room upstairs. Their packs and equipment were put away. Muse was the last, as always, to finish packing. He pushed his way past Cogsman, barely moving the dragonborn, before placing his hands hands against his hips. He leaned back as he attempted to look Raven in the eye. "So, what's the rush?" He asked, mildly perplexed by her warning earlier._  
  
Lisa's eyes shifted over to Jeff. _"Cogs, be a dear and get the door." Cogsman closed the door at her command._  
_  
_ Cody squinted at his sister. _Robin stared at her, his yellow cat-like eyes glowed underneath his hood. His tail twitched and thumped on the floorboards. "Yes, Tapster. What are you hiding?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "Please, don't keep us in the dark."_

Lisa turned to Violet. "May I do another arcana check?"  
  
Violet swept her arm out. "By all means."  
  
"...With advantage, considering I sensed it before."  
  
Violet hummed before shrugging. "Yeah, go for it."  
  
Lisa grinned and rolled her dice. Cody stood to see her dice. He whistled. "Yep, good thing you asked for that."  
  
Lisa stared at Violet. "21."  
  
Jeff scratched his head. "But you first rolled a sev-"  
  
Lisa placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Advantage says I did not." She turned back to Violet, "Does she sense anything?"  
  
"No."

Lisa cleared her throat before returning back to her seat. _Raven clasped her hands behind her back and paced the room. "As you know, we've been tasked with acquiring a book for the Danger wizard." The others nodded along. While a week had passed in their journey to this town, the task was simple enough and was still fresh in their minds. Travel through monster ridden territory, grab the special book, go back, get monies. "I have studied the Arcane for years and-"_  
  
Ed pushed his foot lightly against the table, rocking his chair a little on its back legs. _"Oi, just get on with it."_

Lisa shot a glare at Ed. _"As I was saying." Raven paused her pacing to spin on her toes. Her tail whipped Muse's nose, "We are not alone in trying to retrieve this book. I sensed someone was listening in on our conversation downstairs."_

Cody frowned. _"I didn't see anyone."_  
  
Lisa smirked, raising her mug. "That's cause I rolled higher than you." Cody stuck out his tongue.

Ed rocked again. _"Did you know who you sensed though?"_  
  
_"Yes," Raven leaned over until she was at Muse's height, "Do you remember the man you stole those boat shoes off of?"_  
  
All four of the legs from Ed's chair toppled over. Everyone stood, but he immediately bounced to his feet. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS OF COURSE I KNOW THE BOAT SHOES WHAT KIND OF DUMB WEARS THOSE OH MY GOD ITS WIZARD ISAAC ISN'T IT." His glasses glinted as his face whipped towards Violet. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU PLANNED THIS!?"

Violet rolled her index finger over her d20. "Since you decided to hussle the shoes off of him in the second session."

Jeff sat in his chair and picked up his dice. He started rolling the d12 die in his hand. "Is this...the same one who cursed Muse and he lost his proficiency bonus with the recorder?"  
  
Violet clicked her tongue, snapped her finger, and pointed at Jeff. "Thank you for reminding me."  
  
Ed spun to Jeff. "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO REMIND HER!?!?"  
  
Cody raised his hands. "Okay guys, calm down. So the wizard-" His lips thinned as he searched his brain. "Did...did your Isaac insert have a name?"  
  
Lisa sipped her tea. "He did, but soon as Ed joked about the wizard being our brother, the name was scrapped."

Ed picked up his chair and quietly sat down. He inhaled through his nose and with elbows propped on his knees, he leaned on clasped hands and whispered. "My hubris."

Violet clapped her hands. "So, now that those beans have been spilled. What are you going to do about the wizard on your tail?"  
  
Jeff rubbed his chin. "Oh!" He beamed at Lisa. _"Raven, is there a way to block the wizard's magic?"_  
  
_Raven shrugged. "I merely sensed he was keeping an eye on us."_ Lisa raised an eyebrow in Violet's direction. "Could I tell what spell he was using?"  
  
Violet hummed. "...How high did you roll again?"  
  
"21."  
  
Violet sighed. "Okay, I'll give it to you. He used the spell, Arcane Eye."  
  
Lisa pulled out her spell book and flipped through it. "Oh, oooooo." _Raven paced the floor again before stopping in the middle of the room. "Boys, do you still have your invisibility?"_ They stared at her blankly. Lisa smirked. _"Our friend is using a spell that can only see us. Since I do not sense him here, only downstairs, he's nearby and hasn't followed us up here. He knows we're leaving for the book."_ She leaned back in her chair and winked at Violet. "Solved your spy puzzle."

Cody's eyes widened. _Robin's hand immediately reached inside his tunic, his fingers tugged lightly until a golden chain holding a ruby pendent thumped against his chest. "I'm covered."_  
  
Jeff rustled his papers as he scanned his spells and items. He grimaced. "I don't have that spell prepared."  
  
Ed picked his ear. "Couldn't tell ya what I've got."  
  
Cody looked over at him. "Pretty sure you have it Ed. I remember you used it in the fight last night to steal."  
  
Ed stared blankly ahead. "Oh, yeah." He snorted and laughed to himself.

Lisa waved her hand towards Jeff like she was brushing the air. _"A small hitch in our plans. However, I do remember our bard here also knows Disguise Self."_  
  
Violet raised her hand. "I love where this plan is going, but I just want to say: Ed, I am keeping track of how many spell slots you burn. Don't think I won't stop you from casting magic willy nilly because you 'forgot' your character sheet again."

Ed's lips thinned. "I cast Invisibility and leave the room."  
  
"And marking that down."  
  
Cody frowned. "I guess I activate my necklace?"  
  
Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "I cast Invisibility on Sir Cogman."  
  
Jeff sniffed. "Thank you."  
  
Lisa nodded towards him. "And then I cast Disguise Self on myself to shift my appearance to an Elf."  
  
Violet's pencil tapped the table. "Alright, and you're all on your way to the Bellmont House."

_Raven took to the stairs. Her pack bounced against her back as she descended, being all too careful to not run into her now invisible companions. She heard thumps behind her and without second thought, moved out of the way. A soft string of curse words floated in the air. Muse deserved that._

_Muse laid on the ground, grumbling as an elven lady gingerly walked around his invisible body. He sat up and brushed himself off. Nobody saw that, no one_ could _. He was still invisible after all. The lady glared daggers at Elkas and eventually made her way to the streets. Acting on intuition, he followed after her a few feet behind._

_Robin followed closely beside the newly disguised Raven.  He had whispered his presence to her as they walked the streets past the shopping district and towards the rich part of town. His eyes scanned the stalls, catching sight of an array of knickknacks and enchanted items. While his fingers itched, he kept pace with Raven. They were close to finishing the quest. Maybe that stall sold waffle irons…_

_Sir Cogsman did not like being invisible. Keeping an eye on where Raven went was fine, but as they walked past market stalls, he bumped into a very confused human. He shimmied and weaved past people as he attempted to keep in mind people were not being rude, just they didn't see him so they did not move out of the way. He breathed in a sigh of relief as they entered the glitzy side of town. Less people to keep out of the way of._

_Raven's fingers traced the hourglass door knockers before she grasped the brass. "Is everyone present?" She asked the air._  
  
_"I'm still with you." Robin was the first to speak._  
  
_"I made it." Cogsman whispered._  
  
"Yeah, Muse is already going around the back to find a way inside." Ed said, his chair once again tilted back.

"Are you positive you want to split the party?" Violet asked, her eyes locking on Ed's glasses.

Ed rocked his chair back, his lips on his recorder. "It wouldn't be in Muse's character to wait patiently."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Fair point. We'll get back to you. First, Raven are you going to knock on the door?"  
  
Lisa finished off her tea. "Considering Muse ran off invisibly without us, yes."

_Raven knocked. The brass hourglass thudded against the old oaken doors. She stepped back, bumping into Sir Cogsman who whispered apologies. The door swung open. A older dragonborn dressed in a tailored suit greeted her. You notice he has a red hourglass symbol sewed into his suit._  
  
_"Hmm? Who must you be?" he asks._  
  
Lisa placed her empty mug on the table. "I bow and say-"  
  
Violet raised her hand. _Before Raven could say a word, you all hear a voice. "Byron, who's at the door?"_  
  
_"Oh, Lady Isabella, its no-" Before he could finish, a beautiful dark elven lady dressed in deep reds pushes past him._  
  
Ed fell out of his chair. "WHAT!?" He scrambled to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. "HER TOO??"  
  
Violet grinned. "What do you mean Ed?"  
  
He scowled at her. "THAT'S MY SISTER!"  
  
Lisa snorted as Violet waved her hand. "No, no, different gal. Her name is Isabella."

_Raven bowed to her. "Lady Isabella, I have heard many things about you. I am Rook. An old friend sent me."_  
  
_Byron's eyes narrowed. "Old friend? Who?"_  
  
_Isabella waved him away. "Thank you, Byron. Let her through. I'd like to hear what news she brings. Please tell the other to not to disturb us. And have some tea prepared."_

Ed stared at Violet. "I know what you're doing."  
  
Violet shrugged. "What do you mean? And please Ed, tell us what Muse is doing at the back of the mansion."  
  
Ed sat down in his seat, still glaring at her. "I look around for another entrance."  
  
"Roll investigation."  
  
"...15"  
  
Violet leaned on her hands. "Is that with, or without your negative modifier taken into account?"  
  
Ed blinked. "I have a negative modifier?"  
  
"14 then." _Muse walked the grounds, finding bushes clipped and shaped into fierce animals. The garden is full of poppies and thorny roses._ "Roll for constitution."  
  
Jeff and Cody looked at each other. "Uh Ed."  
  
His d20 hit the table. "9"  
  
Violet stared at is sheet and nodded. "12 is not enough. Your eyes feel heavy."  
  
Ed slapped the table again. "No!"  
  
Lisa crossed her arms. "She _did_ warn you about splitting the party."

 

Violet clapped her hands. "And that's where we're leaving it for today."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ed threw his hands in the air. "I THOUGHT YOU HATED CLIFFHANGERS!?"  
  
Cody checked his watch. "Oh gosh, Lisa we need to get home."  
  
Violet shrugged. "Ed its like 8 o'clock. I had to wrap up at some point."  
  
Jeff grimaced. "Can I walk back with you guys?"  
  
Cody patted Jeff's shoulder. "Of course!"

As everyone packed up their things, Violet grinned at Ed. "Next time, don't start an encounter at the very end of the session." She winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to check out the rest of the zine? Go here: https://parazine.tumblr.com/post/172532810712/paranatural-zine-is-now-published-and-fully-free


End file.
